Unwanted hair loss can plague both men and women of all ages. It can arise as the result of a variety of underlying causes, including hormonal imbalance, genetic redisposition and exposure to toxic substances. Alopecia areata is a non-scarring inflammatory hair loss disease that can affect men, women, and even children. The factors that activate the onset of alopecia and the mechanisms of its development are not well understood. It is characterized clinically by the sudden appearance of a round or oval patch of non-scarring and painless hair loss with spontaneous remissions and exacerbations (Weitzer, Am. Fam. Physician 41(4):1197-1201 (1990)). The annual incidence of alopecia areata is approximately 2 per 10,000 population. 5% to 10% of patients, especially children, result in a total loss of all of the scalp hair (alopecia totalis). Although the disease itself is non-life threatening, the cosmetic and psychological impact on both patients and parents is tremendous. Patients usually suffer from a higher than normal rate of major depression and/or other anxiety disorder (Colon et al., Comprehensive Psychiatry 32(3): 245-251 (1991); Beard, J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 14(4):697-700 (1986)).